1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a non-metallic, fiber-reinforced front for a barrel system of the kind to be coupled to a paintball marker to direct paintballs propelled therethrough towards an intended target.
2. Background Art
The game of paintball is rapidly growing in popularity around the world. Participants use pressurized gas paintball markers to propel paintballs down a barrel system to be directed towards a target or each other. Many conventional barrel systems are manufactured from metal (e.g., extruded bar stock or drilled from aluminum). As a consequence of the metallic barrel system, a paintball is subjected to high-friction forces, particularly as it travels down a one-piece barrel system. Hence, the velocity at which the paintball exits the front of the barrel system is typically reduced. Moreover, the metallic barrel system may contain grooves or other imperfections that are introduced during machining which can sometimes impart a spin to the paintball that may alter its direction or adversely affect the aim of the player. Metallic barrel systems are known to include a stepwise taper to reduce pressure and improve accuracy. However, such a stepwise taper is very abrupt for a rapidly-moving paintball. Thus, the paintball may experience turbulence as it exits the front of the barrel system leaving the player with less accuracy and control.
Some barrel systems have been manufactured with a non-metallic woven mesh liner surrounding a hollow bore through which the paintball is propelled. The texture of the mesh liner may cause the fragile gelatin capsule around the paintball to rupture and thereby allow paint to be spilled along the bore. The texture of the mesh liner also makes it difficult to clean the barrel system and remove the paint from the bore thereof.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a reliable method consisting of a relatively few number of steps for manufacturing a high-strength, non-metallic barrel front for a paintball marker, wherein the barrel front has a longitudinally-extending bore with a smooth, hard surface that will not easily scratch or negatively impact the speed or direction of a paintball being propelled therethrough.